A vehicle comprises a powertrain that generates drive torque to propel the vehicle. Tire slippage occurs when the tires of the vehicle temporarily lose traction with a ground surface. Example conditions where tire slippage occurs are rough/uneven road and slippery/wet road conditions. When tire slippage occurs, the torsional resonance of rotating drivelines/half shafts of the vehicle causes oscillations. These low frequency oscillations are perceived as noise/vibration/harshness (NVH) that is unpleasant for the driver. Vehicle stability control (VSC) systems (also known as electronic or dynamic stability control systems) exist that attempt to prevent or mitigate NVH caused by high frequency oscillations. One example scenario where conventional VSC systems operate is a loss of steering, after which the VSC system applies the vehicle's brakes. Accordingly, while such VSC systems work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.